Mr Santa, what i want for Christmas is
by Hiki-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Joey, Yami, Bakura play Santa? Not just any Santa. But those that poses with kiddies and take pictures and ask them what they want for Christmas. SetoJou, YamiYugi, BakuraRyou
1. SetoJou

Authors note: Yay! Christmas fic! My family just put up the tree so I felt so Christmas-sy! Should be 3 chapters in all. Please R&R (glomps)

Warning: Shonen-ai. Should be fluffy here and there… I think.

Disclaimer: Own nothing… as usual… (cries)

**Mr. Santa, what is want for Christmas is**

**By: Hiki-chan**

Seto smiled slightly as Mokuba pulled him through the shopping mall.

"Come on big brother! I want to go see Santa!" Mokuba grinned at Seto.

Seto felt like telling his younger brother that there was no such thing and that it was foolish to believe in it. But since Mokuba was young he didn't want to destroy young ones imagination. He didn't want Mokuba to end up like him. People would probably nickname him Scrooch especially since it's the Christmas season.

"Yay! I'm gonna take a picture with Santa and he's gonna give me what I want!" Mokuba cheered and continued dragging the CEO.

Cold blue eyes narrowed, didn't Mokuba have everything he wanted already? What else could he possibly want that he Seto Kaiba couldn't provide?

Pulling his older brother around the corner, Mokuba's smile widened as he stared at Santa in front of him. He could almost hear his older choke and giggled.

"Come on big brother! Let's go say hi to Santa!"

Seto just nodded numbly and let his younger brother drag him. There, sitting on the chair, was Santa. Seto didn't miss the fact that this Santa has blond hair that his white wig couldn't cover and honey-brown eyes. Yes. Santa was Jou. Much to the shock of the CEO.

Mokuba quickly jumped into the queue and waited anxiously for his turn. This was going to be so fun! He knew what he wanted and he knew 'Santa' Jou would be able to give him what he wanted.

Seto let his eyes stay on the mutt. Jou did look rather cute like that. He was wearing Santa's outfit and probably had a few pillows stuffed inside his cotton shirt. Yep, it was true, he, Seto Kaiba had this liking to this mutt. Not that he'd admit it to the mutt…yet.

Jou looked up from where he was and stared. Mokuba was there in the line… that means that… Jou groaned inwardly as his eyes came across the figure that was sure to be there. He hoped he'd be able to live this down.

When it was Mokuba's turn, the young hyperactive boy ran forward to Jou and pounced on him. "Hi SANTA!"

Jou smiled and ruffed Mokuba's hair, "Hello Mokuba"

Mokuba turned to all the kids behind him, "SANTA KNOWS MY NAME!"

And all the kids cheered.

Jou chuckled as he ruffled the young ones hair. Before he bent down and locked eyes with the youngster, "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"It's kind of personal actually Santa… but I know you can help me. Seriously"

Jou frowned, what could he have that Mokuba couldn't tell Kaiba and could only tell him? Or in this case, Santa. At the same time, Jou felt very uncomfortable. He could feel Kaiba's eyes were locked on him. Since just now. He was trying to ignore it but it was burning a hole within him.

"Just tell me Mokuba." Jou smiled, "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Jou didn't like it one bit as Mokuba's mouth curved into a sly smirk, "Oh I'm a _hundred_ percent sure you could help"

"Just tell me kiddo." Jou shuddered, Mokuba shouldn't hang around Kaiba so much. He was started to get just as creepy.

Mokuba squealed to himself he started to whisper things to Jou.

Jou's face turned red, imitating a tomato. Before he hissed a soft answer, "No way kiddo! There is no way that would happen!"

Mokuba jumped off Jou before he said with a smirk, "I know how you two feel. Trust me. Just to let you know, my brothers gay!" He ended with a soft whisper.

Jou let the piece of information sink for a while before he realized, "Hey Mokuba, don't you want the picture?"

"Nope! Just give me what I want for Christmas and I'll be happy."

Seto frowned, what was it that his own little brother couldn't tell him? And tell that MUTT out of all people. He needed to know. Turning to the Santa he asked, "Mutt, what time does your shift end?"

Jou glared at the CEO, "Don't call me that. Erm… it should be ending soon."

"Good" Seto nodded, "I need to talk to you about something." Turning to Mokuba he said, "You go home first Mokuba. I need to discuss something."

The young Kaiba just smiled before he hugged Seto and ran off. "I'll meet you behind the mall once you are done." Seto said, and with that, the CEO walked off his drench coat swaying around him.

Jou blushed, what could Kaiba want to ask him? Jou admit it. He liked the stupid cold-hearted jerk who called him mutt/pup/puppy. Why he liked him? Jou never knew…

----------

Jou came out of the mall in his usual street clothes. Only now he wore a jacket over since winter was coming. Spotting the CEO, Jou ran forward. "Hey Kaiba!"

"How did you get the job pup? I knew that many people wanted the job of playing santa." Seto asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. I lucked out. Only Yami and Bakura got the other shifts"

Seto wanted to ask what the hell Yami and Bakura were doing as Santa's but he decided not to continue. "Let's cut this short pup. I want to know what Mokuba told you he wanted for Christmas."

"It's very personal Kaiba. I don't think Mokuba would like it if I told you."

"I don't care" Seto growled, "Just tell me what he wanted."

Jou thought for a while. Maybe this was an opportunity in disguise. If he completed this he would complete Mokuba wish and he would know how the CEO felt, "Don't kill me when I show you…"

"I won't. Why must you show me?" The CEO questioned the blond.

"Cause' its easier then saying it." With that, Jou stood on his tippy-toes and pulled Kaiba into a kiss.

A big "FLASH" sounded and they turned still lip-locked to Mokuba who squealed as he took the picture. "Thanks Jou!" Before he ran off singing, "Seto and Jou sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jou broke off the kiss, "He got his present. I completed it. He wanted you to be happy. He wanted me to give you…" Jou trailed off a blush tinting his cheeks, "To give you me."

Seto looked shock for a moment before he asked, "So you only gave this to me because he asked for it?" A frown forming.

Jou shook his head much to the surprise of the CEO, " I would just give it too you if you asked…" Jou blushed, "I guess I could call this a confession"

Seto smirked, much satisfied with his answer before he pulled Jou into another kiss. "I guess."

Breaking it off, he questioned the blond, "So I can presume that Mokuba got you this job?"

"Yeah… Mokuba was the one who got me the job." Jou answered breathlessly.

"I have to thank him…" Seto thought for a moment. "Give me you eh?" Seto smirked, many other images coming into his head with the same meaning, 'give me you'.

"Seto I don't like that look you are giving me" Jou whispered.

Seto chuckled, "No worries _Katsuya_, but I think I know a better way for you to give me, you"

Jou just blushed.

End of part 1.

**Done with part one! Yay! Now I am going to apologize on my part. I'm not sure about all this. We don't have people acting as Santa where I live. So its kinda hard to follow and all… Keke. Okay next… who should be next? Yami or Bakura… Oo! Press the button below if you have comments or anything. :D**


	2. BakuraRyou

Authors note: Yay! Christmas is finally comingggggg! Wahahaha! From the results, I think I'll do Bakura first okay? Sorry to those who wanted Yami first. :bows: Thanks all those who reviewed me! Love ya LOTS :grins: However, this is my first time doing a Bakura/Ryou ficcie! Okay? So please go easy on me :giggles nervously:

**Mr. Santa, what I want for Christmas is**

**By: Hiki-chan.**

Bakura growled while he tugged the Santa suit on, what on the name of Ra was he doing this for! Bloody suit. Boy was it snug. It simply refused to… :rriippp: The sound of material tearing echoed throughout the changing room.

Bakura growled, great. Just what he needed. A torn suit. Bakura just tore the whole suit apart and threw it in the bin before he went back to the closet to get another. He knew it was going to come out of his pay. Who cares anyway. He sure didn't.

Ra damnit. Why was he doing this anyway!

_Flashback _

_"Oh come on Bakura! It's a good way to be **in** the Christmas spirit." Ryou smiled at his darker half._

_"I don't **care** about getting in the Christmas spirit Ryou!" Bakura spat._

_"B-but Bakura. You can earn money and then use it to buy anything you want." _

_"I don't have to" The tomb robber huffed, "I'll just do it the old fashioned way…" He ended with a smirk._

_Ryou raised an eyebrow at his other half, "You mean stealing it right?"_

_"No koi, stealing is such a vulgar word," Bakura said slyly, "I prefer the term, taking without permission."_

_"Oh Bakura… now its not the time to steal. Earning is much better." Ryou answered earnestly._

_"Said my hikari yesterday and the day before that and **everyday**. But did I listen?" Bakura pretended to think, "No! Besides, if I just pick on those old blind people in the street, it'll be easy. Just pretend you are giving them money while you just take some out for yourself." Bakura shrugged his shoulders. It was so simple._

_"Bakura! You will **not **do that during anytime! Especially during Christmas. I absolutely forbid it!" Ryou scolded, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing._

_"You can you do about it koi?" Bakura sneered. Ryou would **not **boss him around. He would never allow that._

_"Pift." Ryou made a sound, "Be that way kura. No more late nights with me." Ryou took a glance at Bakura and cut him off as he was about to protest, "No more afternoon or morning times either."_

_"WHAT!" Bakura roared, "I'm a spirit! My sexual desires must be fulfilled!"_

_"Go ask Marik or Malik to help you then" Ryou frowned as he turned away._

_"But only my koi can fulfill them…" Bakura whined._

_Ryou stopped, that had been rather funny, Bakura whining. Very interesting! "Then take the job." The shorter boy offered calmly._

_Bakura growled, looking Ryou in the eye he knew he couldn't say no. Especially if that meant no… time with him "Fine fine. You win hikari. I'll take the stupid job"_

_Ryou turned around to look at Bakura as he smiled widely, "Great Kura! You don't know how happy that makes me! Oh I'm sure you would have so much fun! Most of the kids are angels! You'll love them Kura! You won't regret it!" Ryou exclaimed jumping around the room._

_Bakura grabbed the giggling Ryou, before pushing him against the wall, "I'm going to collect my 'pay' first." He purred._

_"Consider it credited to your account." Ryou groaned softly._

_With that, Bakura smashed his mouth against Ryou's._

End flashback 

Bakura frowned, realization drawing onto him. He was doing this for Ryou as his light had so cleverly threatened him and also because he wanted to make his light happy. The tomb robber grimaced in disgust at himself. Such a wuss! And getting all lovey-dovey and weak around his light.

But then Bakura remembered as his light screamed his name around 5 times that day and smiled evilly. Being a wuss wasn't bad. As long as he stayed on top, it was fine.

Finally putting on his Santa outfit, stuffing pillows, he was finally going out. Now came the fun part, scaring little kiddies. Bakura chuckled evilly before he headed out.

**1 hour later**

Ryou was in the queue and he was the last in the line for that shift. Bakura looked extremely bored and Ryou couldn't help but feel sorry for his yami. Maybe he'll have to make it up to him. After all, one of the main reasons Bakura did it was to make him happy.

There was only one boy in front of Ryou and he watched in amusement as the young one ran to Bakura and sat on his lap. Bakura smirked, "What do you want for Christmas twerp?" And with that, Bakura beared his fangs to the young one trying to frighten him. Luckily Ryou didn't see.However, the boy just smiled and innocently poked his teeth.

Bakura clenched his fist, as he prepared to do what he should have done to all the kids before this. Tomb robbers shouldn't be doing playing santa! He felt like sending this child off to the shadow realm but he stopped as he thought about what Ryou would do to him if he sent a innocent child there. Yes, there were times where no one was safe from his koi.

After taking pictures with the little one, the boy jumped off and before he left he waved, "Bye bye Santa!" and he went.

Inwardly, Bakura groaned, he hoped that was the last child. He couldn't bear another one. He looked up to see one more figure in front of him in the line. Ryou was there, smiling at Bakura happily. Okay, change of mind. One more customer was fine.

Ryou laughed and jumped onto Bakura's lap. "Bakura! I'm so proud of you! You didn't sent **one **child to the shadow realm!"

Bakura glared at his hikari, "I don't like this job Ryou. Why should I go around asking people what they want for Christmas?"

"That's part of your job Kura" Ryou said giggling as he snuggled against Bakura.

"Well, what about me? Won't anyone ask about what I want?"

Ryou giggled again as his dark pouted. Thinking for awhile he said, "Well Kura, what do you want for Christmas then?"

Bakura grinned, his fangs showing a little, "Would you give me anything I want?"

Ryou gulped, but he **did** owe his yami something, so he answered shyly, "Hai, Kura"

"Good. I want you." With that, Bakura bent down and started nibbling on Ryou's neck.

Ryou yelped before protesting softly, his face flushing with pleasure, "B-but Kura, You had me. A lot of times too. Countless!"

Bakura paused and looked at his hikari. "You stopping me koi?"

"No…" Ryou replied weakly.

"Then shuttup."

"But the public…" Ryou protested softly.

"Fine!" Bakura growled, "Let's go home."

End of part 2

**Ahhh… :Stretches: I hope they were in character. Please support me onegai:grins:**

Button. ButtonButtonButtonButtonButton! XD


	3. YamiYugi

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! XD School is starting! –cries- Ah well… would be awhile before I actually start typing fics again. This is my important year in school… important exams...ah well, on to the story. –grins-

**Mr. Santa, what I want for Christmas is**

By: Hiki-chan

Yami sighed as he watch Bakura carry a giggling Ryou in his arms, home. It was his shift now. Stupid tomb robber got together with his hikari before him!

With a grunt, Yami struggled to put on his Santa suit. Grumbling to himself. Why did he ever decide to take this job up? Oh yeah… since Yugi told him Christmas was a time of giving and sharing with everyone. And people would give presents to one another.

Once his aibou said that. He made a point to go and work so he could save up and buy presents for everyone and most importantly, his light. _His _light. He remembered when Yugi told him about the season. Lights, chimes, Christmas trees, decorations, presents and most importantly love.

Yami also recalled clearly about what Yugi said about something called a misitow…? Or was it misotoe? Anyway, Yami wished he could try it out. Yugi said if someone put a misotoe above a persons head, the two people below are suppose to kiss…

With much effort, the pharaoh finally put on his Santa suit. Now he just have to stuff the pillows underneath…

----------

Yugi stood in the queue as he waiting for Santa to come. The queue had many people. Probably he'll be one of the last before Yami goes off. Yami has been Santa for around 1 hour already. So he should be stopping soon. Just in time. Yugi grinned as he put his hand in his pocket and took out a small plant like thingy. Won't Yami be surprised?

Yugi closed his eyes, he wished his plan would work. He had heard his Yami talking softly to himself while Yugi was… pretending to be sleeping. He heard Yami confessed to his sleeping form. Yugi almost started laughing when he remembered his Yami say something like, _'And one of these days when you are awake, I'll say this to you koi. Aishiteru'_

Now Yugi heard from Mokuba that Yami wanted the job and he decided to do something about it. Since Yami didn't know that Yugi knew who he was… He could somewhat confess to his dark pretending it was Santa he was telling.

Yugi sighed as he placed a hand over his heart trying to ease the rapid pounding there as his turn drew near, "Let's hope this works"

----------

Yami's heart almost stopped beating when he saw his aibou in the queue. Did Yugi know! No he couldn't have known. Yami mentally reminded himself that his light may have always done this every year and told himself to calm down.

His crimson eyes narrowed, Yugi sat on unknown people's LAPS! Every year! Grabbing the armchair as he felt his jealousy build. Well, at least this year it was going to be him.

He could almost breath a sigh of relief that it wasn't Jou or, Yami shuddered. He couldn't picture his aibou on the tomb robbers lap. What a disgusting thought… Ugh! The image! Great, it was freaking stuck in his head.

Finally, reaching Yugi's turn, Yugi quickly ran up to his dark and jumped on him. Giggling when he could almost feel the shock that ran through their bond.

Yami almost fainted as he aibou sat on his lap. Its not like he never did that at home when he needed comforting or anything. But it still always gave Yami a slight… well, not wanting to sound corny but, gave him the whim-whams.

Trying his best to sound not like him, Yami asked, "So little one what do you want for Christmas?"

Yugi did his best to contain his laughter, Yami still sounded so Yami. Even when he was trying to hide his voice. "Actually Santa. What I want… is not something you can give me so easily."

"I'll do my best little one." Yami allowed a rare smile to be seen on his face. Wondering what his little one would actually want.

"What I really want Santa," Yugi said softly as he leaned close to his Yami so he could whisper, "Is for someone to love me."

Yami looked completely stumped for a moment. Before he quickly thought of an answer, "Little one, I'm sure you are a kind-hearted boy. Why would anyone NOT love you? I'm sure you have friends."

Yugi shook his head before allowing his violet eyes look straight into Yami's crimson ones. "Not that kind of love Santa. I meant the type of love that someone gives to someone he wants to spent his whole life with. The type where he would hold me in his arms and keep my safe and warm forever."

Yami looked shocked. He could give that to his aibou! Anytime and anywhere. But then he realised… "He?"

Yugi's violet eyes turned away as he blushed, "I'm gay."

Yami could almost swear to Ra that his heart started singing. His aibou was **gay**? Oh **chance**!

"So… is there anyone in particular you want?"

Yugi looked shocked, before he turned more red, "Yes… there is someone I had my eye on for sometime."

Yami frowned, it can't be! It hurt… it really hurt. Yugi likes another? Who can it be? Swallowing a lump in his throat Yami asked, "What's he like?"

"Oh Santa! He's absolutely the best! He's dark, handsome, sexy as hell, he protects me, he's everything I want..." Yugi trailed off looking at Yami shyly.

Yami growled. Who else protects Yugi other than him! Can it be Jou? But Jou had Kaiba now… right? Yami decided to pry more, "Who is this Mr. Perfect?"

/Its you Yami…/ Yugi said softly through the mind link before taking out the misotoe out of his pocket and put it above his and Yami's head and smiled innocently at his partner as he wrapped his free arm around Yami.

/Do you know what you're suppose to do now Yami/

Yami was still shocked at what happened before he answered huskily/Oh yes aibou… I sure do/

He brought Yugi's body closer to him before he kissed the light softly before Yugi deepened it. Both responded eagerly, not hearing a click of the camara and footsteps running off before Yugi quickly pulled away.

Pulling back even though he could hear Yami growl, as he obviously wanted more. "There are kids present." Yugi teased.

"You're the last in line aibou. And the malls closing soon."

"But Yami!" Yugi whined, "This is public."

Yami felt like sending everyone in the mall to the shadow realm at that very moment so he could stay with his aibou in this intimate moment. But he decided he had the rest of his life to spend with him and so he cooled down. A little.

Puzzled, he asked, "How long did you know aibou? And how do you know I'm santa here?"

"Long enough! I told Mokuba to get you a job here. He was really kind." Yugi smiled, before it turned devilish. "Grandpa's not at home now," Yugi grinned playfully, "He went to his friends house to stay for awhile"

Yami jumped off the chair. "My shifts done. It's time we get some quality time for ourselves." Yami said huskily into Yugi's ear.

Yugi just laughed as he blushed hotly and they both headed back home.

**In another part of the mall.**

Mokuba smiled cheekily to himself as he admired the camera in his hand. He got all the photos of his friends kissing one another! This would make avery nice Christmasblackmail…

Mokuba sniggered to himself before he let off a silent 'Whoop!' as his fist punched the air, he **loved **Christmas!

Owari

**Yeah! Finally done! Hope it wasn't badly done. ;) Oh and before I forget, wishing all another Merry Christmas!**

**Button. Pretty. Must. Push. (Please. Pretty pretty please! With cherry on top XD)**


End file.
